


We're all liars, we're all legends

by LaDiDah



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Famous Louis, Fluff and Angst, HL Spring Exchange, M/M, Non-Famous Harry, Pining, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDiDah/pseuds/LaDiDah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Popstar Louis has an undeserving reputation as another washed up addict, so his PR team persuade him into posing as a besotted boyfriend. But Louis isn't keen on lying to his fans again, and is completely unprepared to meet Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're all liars, we're all legends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yourstrlouly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourstrlouly/gifts).



> Hi - this was a hard ask for me, a fic in under two weeks. But I really wanted to fill this pinch hit as I loved the fill. I really hope you enjoy this xx

 

It shouldn’t have been as shocking as it was. Seeing his pale, gaunt face staring defiantly back at him, seeing his bloodshot eyes and his clothes hanging off of him as he was caught by the paps, caught forever in time. The red cup spilling his booze as he tripped over the kerb, the pap getting every second of his humiliation, the bouncer smirking as Louis fell.

‘Teen Idol Louis T is out on another rampage’ the headline blared, with a particularly hideous photo of Louis next to it. Louis turned to page 5, fighting a wave of nausea. The Sun had helpfully published a timeline of his latest lovers, Louis had kissed one a year ago, punched another and hadn’t even met the rest. That didn’t matter though because over their breakfast and tea millions were waking up to the news that Louis Tomlinson had made a twat of himself yet again. Louis could almost hear the sneers. He threw the paper of the side of his bed, and pulled the covers over his head.

He wasn’t so lucky as his phone chimed to life a mere 5 minutes later. Louis groaned and tried to ignore it. A moment later it rang again, this time to the tune of Hip to be Square. Liam then. He should have guessed. He reached out a shaky hand and grabbed his phone, pulling it under the covers and accepting the call.

‘Umm, Louis?’ Liam said. Louis just waited.

‘Louis? Hello?’

Louis could hear shuffling. Liam had probably woken at dawn, brought his wife to a spectacular orgasm, gone to the gym, cycled to work, rescued a kitten from a tree and yet he hadn’t ventured from the safety of his duvet yet.

‘Louis. I expect you are there, and think this is funny’.

He was right, and it was sort of funny. It was distracting him from his hangover at least.

‘You need to come in’ Liam continued, ‘Simon saw your little night out and needs a chat’.

‘A bollocking you mean’ Louis countered, his voice scratchy.

‘Your words, not mine’ Liam noted, not sounding at all surprised that Louis had decided to make himself known at last.

‘What time?’ There was no use in arguing. Management has asked him to lay low for it, after the last scandal with Tom Daley, but he hadn’t listened. His house had been too quiet last night, it had felt like the walls were closing in.

‘Well Simon was hoping for about 10:30am, but as it’s past that…’

‘12ish?’ Louis offered.

’12.34’ would work’ Liam hummed, the sound of a clicking keyboard in the background, ‘I’m sending the car now?’

‘Louis stuck his tongue out. Completely pointless but it made him feel better. ‘Yes Dad’ he muttered.

‘Oh, and Simon asked you to not look like an employee of Sports Direct’ Liam said, hanging up quickly to avoid Louis’ reply.

Louis looked at his phone open mouthed. Fuck that. He’s going to wear a snapback just for that.

 

Simon refrained from mentioning the snapback, but his jaw tightened. It was a small victory in an office where Louis hadn’t claimed many more.

‘Louis’ Simon waved towards the imposing black chair, ‘take a seat’.

‘How’s Eric?’ Louis asked, hoping to hit his soft spot.

‘Throwing up his liquids every hour and talking complete nonsense’ Simon raised an eyebrow, ‘sound familiar?’

Louis scowled.

‘Now, your PR team aren’t speaking to you’ Simon began, ‘so it’s down to me to make the big decisions.

‘Hiya’ Niall popped his bright blonde head round the door, his face brightened. ‘Tommo!’

‘Oh, you made it’ Simon intoned sarcastically.

‘I’m his hotshot producer’ Niall grinned, taking the seat next to Louis and throwing his legs over the arm. ‘I like to be involved’.

‘Quite’ Simon said, ‘anyway…’

Niall made a daft face of rapt attention. Louis tried to stifle a smile.

‘We’ve tried going out, staying in, saying silent, making a statement…’ Simon counted them off on his hands.

‘It’s not my fault’ Louis protested, ‘you know people set me up, you know they make up lies’.

‘You make it easy’ Simon countered.

‘I just want to be normal’ Louis kicked the leg of his chair.

‘Sure you do’ Simon said, ‘counting the pennies in Lidl and struggling to pay rent on a studio flat’.

Louis could remember a time where he couldn’t even buy his sisters an ice cream on a hot day, or buy his Mum lunch. He didn’t want to go back to that. Lottie was set for Uni soon, Fizzy’s fees were extortionate and the twins had every hobby under the sun, his Mum and Dan tried hard but Louis wanted his family to have everything.

‘So we’ve come to a decision. You need a boyfriend’.

‘Sign me up’ said Niall with a wink. Simon looked like he would rather be anywhere else.

‘It’s not a joke’ Simon said, ‘you need a stable partner, so it looks like you’ve settled down, been tamed. The media love a love story, even more than your descent into drugs’.

‘I don’t take fucking drugs’ Louis leapt out of his chair, feeling his pulse race.

‘We know mate’ Niall took his hand and pulled him back down onto his chair. ‘Calm down’.

‘This is the reason’ Simon gestured at him, ‘that temper. Now I have a friend who would be perfect’.

‘Better not be bloody Sinitta’ Niall whispered very loudly.

‘He’s smart, accomplished, sophisticated’ Simon gushed.

Louis felt bored to tears already.

‘Nah, I know the perfect bloke’ Niall burst out, ‘he’s all of those things and more’

Louis looked at him aghast, when did Niall turn into match.com? He was supposed to be on his side.

‘Trust me’ Niall hissed, as Simon took a sip of his coffee.

‘Why would I go for your choice?’ Simon asked.

‘Because I happen to have Louis’ next number one in my pocket’ Niall hummed.

Simon looked intrigued.

‘Let’s just say Ed Sheeran owes me a favour’ Niall folded his arms and smiled.

‘Do I have any say it this?’ asked Louis. He felt like he was facing death row.

‘No’ said the other two men in unison.

 

Louis tried to keep it together but upon leaving the room he fell against the wall, sinking down until his legs were curled up under him and his head was in his hands.

‘It’s not so bad mate’ Niall said, slouching down next to him.

‘I am being forced to make music I don’t like, and now I have to date some loser desperate enough to get into the papers to date even me’.

Louis felt a whack to his shins.

‘That’s one of me best mates you’re dissing’ Niall complained, ‘and I did you a fucking favour, he was planning on someone from Stereo Kicks.

Louis blanched.

‘Harry’s a good lad’ Niall continued, ‘it’s just a few nice dinners and staged outings. And it’s only until your image improves’.

‘I don’t want to’ Louis said, lifting his head up. His eyes were red. ‘I thought coming out would guarantee freedom, but I feel more trapped than I did before’.

‘Well, that’s madness’ Niall said, ‘nothing was worse than you pretending to enjoy kissing a girl’

Louis smiled in spite of himself. ‘I’ve got skills Niall’

‘Didn’t see any skills there’ Niall teased, ‘you had one eye cracked open to see Daley in his speedos, I hope Harry gets a better deal’.

Louis shoved him. ‘What’s he like then, your Harry?’

Niall scrunched his nose up in thought. ‘I think it’s better for you to find out for yourself mate’.

 

 

‘Well excuse me Liam’ Harry said, doing up the last button on his stiff blue shirt, ‘I think I know what would be appropriate, and its being sophisticated and smart’.

‘But it’s not you’ Liam countered, kicking his feet back and forth from his perch on Harry’s desk.

Harry frowned at him. ‘I can be sophisticated’.

Liam just raised a judgemental eyebrows w at his Kiss Hot N Hard t-shirt hanging over his lampshade.

Harry pretended not to see and turned back to his mirror, shoving his hair back into a bun and flicking away a stray bit of toothpaste on his cheek. This was mad, completely mad. But he owed Niall a favour and…well this was Louis Tomlinson. Harry, like everyone else had watched Louis’ rise to stardom on X Factor, and the media’s eventual turn on him. Harry still remembered being in Uni, huddled up with his housemates watching the news where a brave and beautiful Louis had told the nation he was gay and not hiding anymore. Harry had been mocked for his huge crush on him for years after that, receiving Louis calendars, mugs and even a cardboard cut-out one Valentine’s Day. But Harry wasn’t expecting anything, he doubt Louis Tomlinson, who could have his pick of anyone, would go for a yoga teacher still living with his sister. This was strictly professional.

The doorbell rang and Liam sprang to his feet, ‘he’s here’ he whispered, as if Louis could hear him. ‘Have you got everything?’

Harry patted himself down and nodded, making his way to the front door.

‘Oh’ Harry said upon opening the door, not recognising the stocky man.

‘He’s in the car’ the man said, turning on his heel and disappearing into the night.

Harry looked at Liam askance. Liam just shooed him.

Maybe Harry hadn’t expected flowers, or a poem – but he had at least expected Louis to pick him up from his own bloody front door.

 

 

 

A geek. Niall had stuck him with a geek. The boy, Harry, surely not a man yet, had his hair all slicked back, a too-small shirt buttoned up so high he was constantly shifting and tugging his fingers under the collar to breathe. He had on a pair of cords for god’s sake and a pair of worn boots. He looked so awkward and uncomfortable it made Louis itch.

‘So…’ Harry trailed off, only his eyes seen from behind the ornate menu.

Louis didn’t feel like humouring him, having a laugh or even being polite. He just looked at him until Harry ducked back behind the menu. He hated this restaurant, the paparazzi’s swarmed outside and every time a patron came or went the flashbulbs would illuminate the whole restaurant in neon, blinding light. It was for showing off, everyone was texting under the table or laughing a little too loudly. He hoped Harry was getting at least a grand out of this.

Harry kept looking around, his teeth biting into his lower lip. It made Louis feel like he was embarrassed of him, being seen out with scum of the earth Tommo.

‘So, order whatever’ Louis prompted, trying to hurry the evening along, ‘it’s on me, so go wild’

‘Oh, no, I really wouldn’t-‘

‘Its fine’ Louis interrupted, ‘I’m not exactly poor, buy yourself another pair of boots or something’.

It felt like the air had been sucked out of the room.

‘Thank you’ Harry said icily, making Louis feel like a complete twat, ‘I will’.

 

It went from bad to worse. They were upstaged by Miley Cyrus and had barely spoken a word to each other all night apart from arguing about the value of organic produce. Louis was busy counting the ceiling tiles when the bill was brought over. Louis snatched it and the waiter smirked at Harry like he was a prostitute or something. It made Louis angry, and strangely guilty.  

They staged a lingering hug by the door and got into the same cab, Louis placing a protective hand on Harry’s lower back just like his PR team had told him too. The silence in the cab was deafening.

‘Thank you for dinner’ Harry said, tracing his name in the condensation on his window.

‘You’re welcome’ Louis said tiredly. ‘So it’s that premiere thing tomorrow?’

‘I’ll be there’ Harry hummed, tapping the partition as they arrived at his street. ‘Come pick me up at 7?’

Louis nodded and watched as Harry pushed open the door, and with a wave to the driver, disappeared.

Louis rested his head on the window and closed his eyes.

 

 

 

The premiere was completely tedious, some terrible Adam Sandler movie. Louis had navigated the red carpet alongside Harry, being shoved from rictus grin to nasty barb by his PR rep. He had been asked about his various fictional addictions, despite that been banned by management, and Harry had barely looked up when he was introduced.

They slumped into their seats, second row, his star was surely fading.

‘I thought it would be glamourous and special’ Harry said, voice small.

Louis glanced at him and felt bad, he hadn’t even noticed Harry’s shaking hands.

‘It’s not’ Louis said, turning his mobile phone off and sticking it back in his pocket.

‘It’s horrible, everyone shouting and screaming at you. And no one is really glad to see you. Someone in the toilet was slagging you off, and when they saw me they just laughed’.

It was the most Harry had spoken in one go, and Louis quite liked his slow, drawling way of speaking.

‘You get used to it’ he shrugged.

It was quiet for a moment, the hub-bub dying down as the lights faded.

‘You shouldn’t have to’ Harry murmured, just before the previews started.

 

 

 

Their next outing even made the cover of Now magazine, blaring the headline ‘Besotted Louis to set a date?’ and featuring 16 pages of Louis and Harry pretending to be in love, frolicking round Hyde Park. That hadn’t actually been too bad, the weather was good and Harry had fallen into the lake trying to get his hat back. That alone had given Louis a good 5 minutes of joy.

‘It’s not funny’ Harry hissed, shoving his hat on his bedraggled, wet curls and scowling at Louis. Louis didn’t know his hair was curly, it was unexpectedly delightful.

‘The…paps…are…watching’ Louis said out of the corner of his mouth.

‘Oh darling, that was hilarious’ Louis enthused, waving a teenager casually filming them both on her iPhone. She went a dark crimson and awkwardly waved back.

‘Yes, and you using my hat as a Frisbee? Ingenious! Harry sang out, scrunching up his t-shirt and watching as the water slowly dripped off. Louis was surprised, underneath the layers he had a hot body, with some interesting tattoos.

‘What’s that?’ he asked bluntly, pointing at Harry’s hipbones.

Harry looked down in confusion then nodded, ‘Oh, my laurels?’

‘Leaves’

‘No, laurels’ Harry frowned.

Louis held up his hands, ‘sorry kitten, laurels. They must have hurt like fuck’.

Harry bobbed his head in agreement, picking up his satchel and slinging it over his shoulder. ‘It is what it is’ he hums, winking at Louis and pointing to his collarbones. It was the geekiest move ever, but Louis found himself smiling.

 

 

 

‘Why am I doing this?’ Louis huffed, pushing his dirty laundry with his bare foot.

‘Because you live like a pig’ Harry tutted, neatly tying the bows on his apron. Louis wanted to burn that stupid apron. Harry had only been asked to be seen leaving his apartment the next morning; Louis had expected maybe some fifa, a pizza and then an awkward night on the couch – not tidying his own flat at half eight at night.

‘It’s my house’ Louis whined, feeling like he was 14 again.

‘Its gross, and your cleaner shouldn’t have to see it like this’.

‘I don’t have a cleaner’ Louis said, watching as Harry’s eyebrows rose in surprise.

‘How come?’

‘I had a lady come for a week, but it made me feel like a twat, making her clean up after my shit. So I don’t really…bother’ Louis tailed off, looking around at the dirty shoes, piles of plates and mugs.

‘I can help you’ Harry said brightly, looking like Mary Poppins with his perky smile. His hair was even done up with a flower hairclip at the side.

‘Go on then’ Louis sighed, as if he was doing Harry some massive favour.

‘Yay!’ Harry clapped and threw a duster Louis’ way. ‘You get started in here and I’ll tackle the kitchen’. Louis would argue but he didn’t want Harry poking about in his drawers so he just huffed once more for effect and went to find the cleaning spray.

 

2 hours later and to his annoyance, Harry was right. The place was spotless and it did genuinely make Louis feel better. They were waiting for the pizza to come and Louis was lounging on the couch whilst Harry flittered about picking up photo frames and asking questions.

‘Babies’ he beamed, showing Louis.

‘Cutest babies ever’ Louis agreed, looking at his tiniest siblings cuddling each other as they napped.

‘I think you might be right there’ Harry smiled, touching the glass.

‘I want a gazillion’

‘Babies?’

Harry rolled his eyes, ‘No, photo frames, of course babies’.

‘Maybe when you’re not a giant baby yourself’ Louis muttered.

‘Hey’ Harry complained.

‘You’ve big eyes, you nap a lot, you’re cute, and you can barely walk most of the time…’

Louis trailed off, why was Harry looking at him like that?

‘You think I’m cute?’ Harry asked.

Louis bit his lip, ‘well, yeah…of course’.

Louis thought he saw a pink tinge to Harry’s cheeks, but he couldn’t be sure as Harry quickly spun around and picked up another, asking about his Mum’s wedding.

 

 

 

‘This is so boring’ Harry whispered into Louis’ ear.

Louis privately agreed. His management has gotten him and Harry tickets to a play, naturally featuring another one of their clients, and it was 2 hours in with no sign of an interval.

‘Christ I want a drink’ he muttered back, pulling a face at the lady in front who turned to shush him. His suit was uncomfortable, stiff and brand new; and Harry was wearing this distracting new cologne. It made him want to nuzzle into his neck.

‘I don’t know what’s going on’ Harry said, squinting up at the stage where a lady was balancing a pineapple on her head. ‘I didn’t do drama at school, I did food tech’.

Louis could imagine a curlier Harry, rounded with puppy fat humming over some scones. It was a cute image.

‘Well I did, and I still have no bloody idea’ he murmured, leaning in to speak and feeling Harry’s curls tickle his cheek.

 

 

 

After begging off _just one more_ game of football Louis found himself navigating the corridors of Sunshine House to find Harry again. Harry had been unsure about going, feeling that people would only want Louis and he would be in the way and deterring from his charity work. Louis had found himself wanting Harry there beside him and after explaining how much the kids love meeting new people, especially new people who maybe brought cake – he agreed.

He found Harry in the midst of telling a story, his hair being braided by Alicia. He smiled at the kids when they looked up, settling down next to Harry to listen.

‘Well,’ Harry continued, his voice a soft drawl, ‘then Gemma dared me to wear Mum’s dress and shoes and go to the shop’. The kids were aghast, completely transfixed.

‘So I did it’ Harry said, ‘you don’t turn down a double dare, right?’

‘Right’ Louis chimed in with the rest of the kids.

‘I strutted my stuff, nearly falling over a lot. But I got there and Mr Harris said I was the prettiest boy he’d ever seen and he gave me a free ice-cream’ Harry’s face lit-up as he told the story.

‘I think you are still the prettiest boy’ Freddie said in awe, causing the girls to giggle.

‘Why thank you’ Harry patted his curls, making them all laugh.

 

 

Louis was writing some songs with Niall, mucking about with chords and trying to find a chorus when Niall’s phone buzzed. Niall leaned over and grabbed it, letting out a peal of laughter.

‘What?’ Louis asked.

‘Just Harry’ Niall shook his head fondly, ‘his usual scrapes’.

Louis felt a swirl of jealously, but he pushed it aside. Why wasn’t Harry texting him?

Louis kept looking at Niall pointedly, ‘Oh’ Niall said, looking back down and clicking a few buttons, ‘he’s in Heat Magazine for being worst dressed of the week’.

‘Why!’ Louis frowned, ‘he looks good’.

Niall paused, smirking. ‘It’s his leopard print coat’

‘When Paloma Faith wears it she’s fashion forward’ Louis mutters. Niall smiles at him, unseen.

Louis unlocks his own phone and goes to twitter.

@harrystyles he types, _you are my fashionista babycakes xxx_

‘Good plan mate’ Niall said, leant over his shoulder, ‘everyone will think you’re adorable, sticking up for your boyfriend’.

Louis wasn’t sure how he felt about being labelled adorable, but he knew no one messes with his boy.

 

 

 

Simon wanted a casual shot of Louis meeting Harry from work, so on Wednesday Louis stuck in the address of Harry’s yoga studio in his phone and made his way to Greenwich.

He was pleasantly surprised at seeing the pretty brick building and upon venturing inside, he couldn’t smell any patchouli oil and everyone looked chilled out and peaceful. He asked at the office and after getting Harry’s room number, strolled down the corridor, enjoying the soft breeze drifting through the open windows.

He arrived at classroom 12 and went to knock on the door, before peering through and having the breath knocked out of him.

Harry was teaching a class, tall and beautiful in a loose knit jumper and yoga pants, his hair high in a bun. His cheekbones were glistening, his strong thighs supporting his complex pose as he lifted his arms gracefully, raising onto his tiptoes. He looked like a dream, a hope for the future - like spring and Louis fell against the glass as his heart pounded madly. It made a loud embarrassing thud, leading to Harry glancing up from his class to wave dorkily at him.

I am so fucked, Louis thought to himself.

 

Louis knocked on Harry’s door with anxiety thrumming through his body. He had had a meeting with Simon earlier that day and Simon was thrilled that Louis’ image was improving day by day. People loved Harry, and loved the idea of Louis starting a new chapter of his life. Although Louis was glad of it, especially now Simon had green-lit the track with Ed, he was worried it meant his time with Harry was coming to an end. What had started off as a chore was now like hanging out with a friend, well a friend who gave you butterflies and who you imagined naked.

‘Hi!’ Harry said brightly, his hair in shiny waves hitting his shoulders.

‘I like your hair like this’ Louis found himself reaching out and tugging a curl. Harry hummed happily and leaned into the touch.

‘I’m like a cat’ he confessed, ‘keep that up and we’ll never leave’.

After Harry locked his door and they were getting into Louis’ car they fell into easy conversation about their day, Louis’ new recording schedule and Harry’s new pregnancy yoga class.  It was so easy being around Harry, he was so easy going and bright, and he made Louis feel so safe.

‘So where are we off to?’ Harry asked, as he tapped his fingers against the armrest.

‘It’s a surprise’ Louis announced, flicking on the radio. He could see Harry pouting out of the corner of his eye.

They arrived and Louis made Harry close his eyes, Harry complaining all the while.

Louis helped him out of the car and steered him towards the doors. Harry nearly fell over many times, nearly taking Louis with him, but eventually they made it. Louis nodded his thanks to the boy holding the doors open.

‘G’on then’ he said softly to Harry, suddenly feeling nervous. What if Harry thought this was stupid? He had only mentioned loving it as a child, he would probably find it lame and tacky now.

‘Ice skating!’ Harry exclaimed, moving his hands from his face and beaming at the scene in front of him. The ice rink was empty, pretty fairy lights shining against the ice.

‘And no interference, I got Simon to agree to just a joint tweet’ Louis added, feeling himself go red as Harry stared at him.

‘Louis’ he breathed, ‘you remembered’.

‘I do listen’ Louis said earnestly, ‘even if I seem not to’.

‘I know you do’ Harry said with an easy smile, stepping forwards and picking up a pair of perfectly white skates with daisies embroidered onto them, ‘please please say these are mine!’

Louis scoffed as he picked up his black pair, ‘Naturally Haz’.

 

Louis had hoped that Harry’s lack of grace on land might translate to beautiful elegance on the ice. He was mistaken. Harry had fallen down about ten times, dragging Louis down each time and was currently dragging himself round the outside using the rail to, in his own words, build his confidence.

Worst still, Louis couldn’t stop watching him. The way his eyes widened when he got it right, or the way he apologised every time Louis collapsed onto the ice with him. He was charming and completely unlike anyone Louis had ever met. He decided, watching Harry cheer as he made his first lap, that he would ask him to dinner once the whole publicity deal was done, just them two. No cameras, or PR checklists, just some food, privacy and maybe a kiss goodnight.

They left the arena at about midnight, completely exhausted and sporting matching bruises. Louis was about to summon his courage to tell Harry how he felt when he saw a glint to the left of his car.

‘Haz, whats’ was all he managed to get out before about twenty paparazzi’s leapt into action, flashbulbs lighting up the car park and obscuring Louis’ vision. He can only feel Harry’s hand in his own and he’s desperately hoping the sweet gesture is for comfort and support rather than to make a good picture.

‘Louis – what have you been up to?’ one man shouted, swearing as another pap knocks into him.

‘What are your plans for later?’ screamed another. Louis tried to make his way to the car, towing Harry behind him but they’re blocked in, and the lights are still too bright in his eyes.

‘Going back to his, eh mate?’ a pap leered at Harry, ‘I bet he’s going to take care of you, share his supply’.

Louis could feel Harry’s fingers tighten around his own, and he tried to keep calm.

‘He looks like a good lay’ the man continued, ‘would just lie back, spread his legs and let you take whatever you wanted, a proper whore’.

Louis completely lost it, anger thick in his veins as he leapt forwards and punched the paparazzi, the sickening sound of the blow and the camera falling to the floor and smashing is all that can be heard.

‘Oh fuck’ Harry cursed, yanking Louis upright and dragging him to the car. Louis could barely think between the pain in his knuckles and the shouts of the men. Everything is slow motion.

After a few panicky tries Louis managed to unlock the car and they drive away, nearly hitting a few paps who are desperate for the lucrative shots of Harry’s frightened face.

They drive in silence, Louis has no idea what to say. He still feels so angry, so completely full of rage that he could take on anyone at that moment. How dare someone talk about Harry like that? Like he was just nothing, a walking, talking blow up doll.

He arrived at Harry’s flat, pulling up smoothly at the kerb and turning off the ignition. He wasn’t sure if this was the right time to tell Harry anymore. It wasn’t the end to the evening he had wanted.

‘I can’t believe-‘ Harry said falteringly, ‘that you did that’.

‘He shouldn’t have said that’ Louis said fiercely, ‘I would do it again’.

‘All our hard work’ Harry turned in his seat and looked at Louis, he looked furious. ‘For fucking nothing’.

Louis tried to pretend that didn’t hurt. Work. Pretending to be his boyfriend was like work.

‘Well excuse me’ he bristled, hiding his hurt under a layer of sarcasm, ‘for sticking up for your reputation, god forbid anyone thinks you’re a druggie slut like me.’

Harry tried to respond but Louis just pressed the button that opened the passenger door with a click, and turned on the radio. The music was so loud nothing could be said. Harry set his jaw and left, slamming the door behind him.

Louis would like to pretend he didn’t wait to drive off until Harry was safe inside, but he did.

 

 

 

‘This’ Simon began, holding up the paper with one hand and pinching the bridge of his nose with the other, ‘is not what I wanted when I said I would like a photo of you and Harry getting some action’.

Louis couldn’t bear to look at the photo. He hadn’t even looked at his phone since, after seeing nothing from Harry and only messages from his sisters asking if he had broken up with Harry. One Skype conversation a week ago and they already worshipped him. His Mum had even invited him to New Years.  

‘Look at it Louis’ Simon continued, ‘because this is bad’.

‘They called Harry horrible things’ Louis muttered, wishing Niall was beside him.

‘I’m sure they did’ Simon took a sip of coffee, ‘they say anything to get a reaction, and boy did they get one’.

‘I’ll do better’ Louis sighed. ‘I’ll even come on X Factor as a temp judge or something’.

‘That might help’ Simon perked up, ‘but I would like a lovey-dovey photo at some point today, something about knights in shining armour.’

‘We aren’t exactly speaking’ Louis kicked his feet against his chair.

‘Loves young dream is in trouble?’ Simon said wryly. ‘Well, sort it. You’ve got the Brits in a week, I don’t want to give your slot over to Little Mix’.

 

Louis left the office feeling despondent and unsure of what to do next. He goes to find Niall and bumped into Liam, who looked at him chastisingly.

‘Great mate, pile it on’ he muttered sulkily, ‘not in the mood Liam’.

‘We’ve all been trying to help you’ Liam shifts his folders into a neat pile, ‘and you do that’.

‘They were out of order’ Louis said, feeling angry that no one was on his side. ‘They need to get a fucking job.’

Liam shrugged, ‘you must control your temper’.

‘Yes Cogsworth’ Louis rolled his eyes, ‘I know you all want the payoff from me being a good boy - Simon, you, Harry.’

Liam looked confused, ‘Harry?’

‘Being seen with me is a lucrative career’ Louis bit out, ‘I’m not exactly the sort you take home to your Mum.’

Liam looked guilty, ‘I didn’t mean it like that, and anyway, Harry isn’t getting paid.’

Louis felt like his whole world just shifted. ‘Yes, he is.’

‘He’s not’ Liam said earnestly, ‘I do all the finance for Jen, and he’s not on the payroll.’

‘Then why?’

‘Who knows’ Liam shrugged, ‘he owed Niall a big favour, he wanted his name out there, maybe he had a bit of a crush?’

‘I doubt that’ Louis felt his ears heat up, ‘He couldn’t even look at me last night.’

‘He was probably in shock, you did punch a pap for him.’

‘I don’t think that’s his kind of thing’ Louis joked weakly.

‘I think you should talk to him, he’s a good guy according to Niall?’

Louis nodded, ‘the best’.

‘Go for it then’ Liam encouraged, looking down at his pocket when his phone beeped. ‘Let me know how it goes.’

 

 

Louis is at Harry’s flat in less than 20 minutes, but when he rings the doorbell it’s not Harry’s face that greets him. Pretty similar though. She’s pretty, Louis observed, but underneath the scowl it’s hard to tell.

‘What the fuck do you want?’ she asked, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

‘Um, is Harry in?’ Louis prided himself on being brave, but this girl scared him. Lavender hair aside.

‘Did I stutter?’

‘I want to see Harry’ Louis repeated, ‘and I’m not going anywhere’.

‘I don’t think you’ve earned that’ she smirked, ‘I’m not as easy as my brother to win over’.

Louis’ heart sank. Fuck, she was Gemma. Harry’s adored elder sister. He was the eldest sibling too, and he knew what he would be like in her position, defending his sisters.

‘I was only protecting him’ he protested.

‘Gemma, who’s that?’ came floating from inside the flat.

Gemma quickly shouted back, ‘Jehovah’s’

‘Oh, I don’t want to join thank-you, but ask him if he wants a cookie’ Harry called. Gemma rolled her eyes and closed the door behind her.

‘Okay, he might need protecting’ she relented with a toss of her head, ‘but still – I don’t get why he’s helping you. Hard up for dates Tomlinson?’

‘Embarrassingly so,’ Louis decided honestly was the way to go. He had nothing to lose, and he respected her attitude.

‘I don’t believe the papers, Harry said you were cool – but I think you are leading him on.’

‘He likes me?’

Gemma bit her lip. ‘Forget I said that.’

‘I can’t’ Louis breathed, ‘I really like him Gemma’.

‘Obvs, you punched some twat for him’ she tutted, ‘I saw the video, I heard what they said.’

‘Then why-‘

‘He wanted to help you so much, your poster was on his bloody bedroom wall, he saw what had happened to you, you were ruining everything. He always did have a hero complex’ Gemma leant against the door, eyes smiling.

‘I can fix everything’ Louis promised her, ‘if you just let me in…?’

Gemma fixed him with a firm stare. ‘When is his birthday, favourite colour, first kiss?’

Louis looked at her imploringly, ‘Gemma I don’t know…I know I don’t know all of those things. But I know how he lights up when he sees a baby, or how he has a tiny hello kitty tattooed on his ankle, I know that I’ve imagined what our future kids would look like’.

‘You’re pretty smooth Tomlinson’ Gemma concluded, ‘maybe I should have had you up on my wall too’.

Louis grinned at her and she salutes him before moving away from the door. ‘See ya’ she waved, taking off for the lifts.

Louis took a deep breath and pushed open Harry’s front door, smelling freshly baked cookies.

‘Gem’ Harry said from round the corner, ‘try this one, I’ve added ginger but I think white chocolate was better….Gemma?’

Harry appeared from the kitchen, hair a tangled mess and eyes wide.

‘Oh’ he said lamely, ‘you’re not Gemma’.

‘I’m not’ Louis said weakly.

‘We better’ Harry gestured towards the couch. ‘Sit down, and stuff’.

Louis sits bolt upright on the comfy couch, feeling like he could explode.

‘I’m sorry’ Harry spoke suddenly, breaking the silence. ‘I’ve thought it over, and I never even said thank you’.

‘I shouldn’t have done it’ Louis argued, ‘I had a job to do, and I set us back’.

‘It’s not a job’ Harry said, curling his feet underneath him and shuffling closer to Louis.

‘It’s not?’

Harry shook his head. ‘Not since you called me kitten’.

Louis found himself completely unable to stop smiling.

‘You do realise I’m completely in love with you – right?’ he checked.

Harry’s eyes sparkled. ‘I had hoped, would make everything easier’ he teased, taking Louis’ hand and squeezing it.

Louis looked wary.

‘Of course I love you,’ Harry said; he looked so soft and unguarded that Louis found himself completely unable to resist moving closer and kissing him. His mouth was pliant and hot, the kiss sending shivers all the way down to his toes.

‘Oh the things I’m going to do to you Styles’ he breathed, leaning back and kissing Harry’s nose.

****2 years later

‘I’m not writing that we would prefer a baby who appears to have superhero powers’ Harry rolled his eyes at his husband.

‘What!’ Louis threw up his arms, ‘they would either find it funny – so that’s a win, or maybe a baby actually has powers.’

‘I married a child’ Harry lamented for the thousandth time. Louis stuck out his tongue and crossed his eyes.

Harry turned back to the lengthy paperwork. We wished he could just send their wedding video or something, then they could easily see why they wanted a baby so much. Who wouldn’t want a baby, to start a family with someone as wonderful as Louis? See his kindness, his humour and their love for each other. His star power as a recent Grammy award winner wouldn’t hurt either.

‘You’re not sending the Grammy as baby bait’ Louis said casually. Harry looked up suspiciously.

‘I know you sweetheart’ Louis shrugged, ‘we’ve waited this long, we can wait a little longer’.

Harry leaned in to fix their mouths together, feeling like he was the luckiest man in the world.

 

 

 


End file.
